Advanced driver assistance systems (ADAS) in vehicles use on-board vehicle sensors to provide assistance to the driver. ADAS features can include systems such as emergency braking (e.g., autonomous braking when the vehicle is too close to another vehicle), adaptive cruise control (e.g., autonomous accelerating and braking to maintain the distance between vehicles), and traffic jam assist (e.g., autonomously maintaining distances between vehicles in heavy traffic). The sensors used in ADAS can include cameras, radar, lidar, etc.